U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,711 describes a removable cover hinge for food containers in which the lid of the container is connected to the free end of a support arm composed of spaced apart metal rods by means of a loop at the end of the rods constructed to frictionally engage the handle of the cover. The frictional engagement is maintained by the bifurcated construction of the arm with a hook element at the end of the arm. The hook, however, did not always provide secure support for the cover. Moreover, the support arm was removably connected to the vessel which added to its complexity and manufacturing costs. One object is therefore to provide a more secure connection for the cover at the end of the support arm. Another object is to provide a new arm design which allows the cover to be securely supported and also facilitates cleaning even when the arm is permanently secured to a vessel or other support structure.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the invention will be apparent in view of the following specification and claims wherein the figures and detailed description set forth preferred embodiments of the invention by way of example.